The present invention relates to a fingernail polishing apparatus. Apparatuses presently known to be available for use in manicuring or fingernail polishing include both manually operated and power driven apparatuses. Among the manually operated instruments are metal files, sand boards and emery boards, or the like. Among the power driven type apparatuses for use in nail care are those with sand or emery wheels, discs and pads interchangeably assembled on a shaft driven by a battery actuated motor.